


【赫云】狐云兔宰(番外❹哥哥理理我好吗)

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事 [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️私设如山 请勿上升真人⚠️我真是万万没想到这篇居然可以写到番外4剧情承接番外3 记得先去看唷正文提到的"其他弟弟"终于出场啦～～
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 拖孩 - Relationship, 赫云 - Relationship
Series: 【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647604
Kudos: 1





	【赫云】狐云兔宰(番外❹哥哥理理我好吗)

"哥你生赫宰哥的气呀？"  
金厉旭问道

"怎么说？"

"那兔子整天委屈又讨好的眼神看着你  
傻子都看得出来～"

金钟云不置可否

"那正好～"  
李东海把金钟云整个抱在怀中  
"这样哥哥就是我们的了！"

"好了 别太超过… 等会赫宰又不开心了"

"哥！！你就是太宠他了！  
我们也是弟弟啊 为什么不能抱～～"  
曹圭贤也加入拥抱行列

"哥 赫宰哥做了甚么惹你生气？"

"说你呆你还不信"  
金厉旭鄙视的看了眼崔始源

"能为什么  
肯定是赫宰哥又乱发情啦～"

看崔始源一副你怎么确定的样子  
曹圭贤忍不住翻了个白眼

"赫宰哥也就敢嘴上在钟云哥面前蹦跶  
一惹急了 就马上讨好  
平时基本都顺着哥  
不对…  
除了哥跟我们亲近这件事之外  
其他都顺着哥  
能真让钟云哥生气到不理人  
也就只有兔子又不节制 疯狂发情这件事啦～"

"这么说我想起来了  
记得哥上次发情期时  
还特意叫我找骇客 改网站资料  
就是要躲开赫宰哥的旺盛精力"

"所以说！  
哥你干嘛选只兔子嘛… 找罪受～～"

"哥！我说你这次绝对不能再心软"

"对呀对呀  
一定要好好惩罚李赫宰"

看着旁边四只小的你一言我一句  
金钟云哭笑不得

"呀 人家是哥呀～"

"你还护着他！这样不行！"

不过这次金钟云确实是想晾晾李赫宰了  
但实际也没啥想法

"那…你们说 我要怎么做呢"

。  
。  
。  
。

自从上次始源回国后  
狐狸哥哥就跟着几个弟弟  
一起在始源家住了好几天  
虽然自己也死皮赖脸地凑过去  
但显然哥哥花更多心思陪其他弟弟…

趁着其他几只都在忙时  
李赫宰默默跟狐狸哥哥诉苦  
一向屡试不爽 百试百灵的装委屈  
哥哥居然不买单…  
只说 

"我们平常天天黏在一起  
难得始源回来  
弟弟们也刚好有时间凑一起  
这时候多陪他们不对吗  
也就几天的事  
之后不又是剩我们俩  
况且你也在这呀"

似乎…是个理……  
但总觉得  
狐狸哥哥其实是暗自生气  
自己故意让他醉酒这件事……

只能巴巴的守着哥哥  
不让其他几只有过分的行为  
但  
一个人怎么抵得过4个人呢  
还是4个心怀不轨的人  
再加上一个宠爱弟弟无下限的哥哥……

就连晚上睡觉 都是一群人挤在一起  
呀！崔始源 你这不是豪宅吗  
为什么不一人一间房！！！  
看着宝贝哥哥被里外包夹  
自己只能挤在最外侧  
李赫宰觉得宝宝心里苦 但没人可以说……

更可恨的是  
居然还当着自己的面撬墙角  
说甚么我们不是人  
不用遵循人类一个伴侣的原则  
唆使哥哥把他们都收了  
！！！！！！！  
怎么可以！！  
不知道狐狸是专情的动物吗  
哥一辈子只能有我一个！！！

好不容易捱过了几天  
终于可以带着狐狸哥哥回家过两人世界  
默默暗示哥哥 很久没亲近了  
哥哥只说这几天太闹腾 他累了  
也不敢硬上  
想到在始源家  
每天都是大家挤在一起  
现在能单独能抱着香香软软的狐狸哥哥睡觉  
确实也就满足了

相安无事的过了一周  
每天看着能抱能亲却不能更进一步的哥哥  
李赫宰的心越来越痒  
想着晚上一定要好好卢一卢哥哥  
谁知道 又杀出了个意外  
狐狸哥哥的亲弟弟来了！！  
哥哥高兴的带着第一次出远门的弟弟到处晃悠  
晚上还腻歪的一起睡  
然后…  
然后……  
两人就跑去欧洲旅游了！！！！！！  
😭😭😭  
我就说哥哥还在生气吧～～～  
哥～～～我真的知道错了～～  
你快点回来好不好 ！！

**Author's Note:**

> 始源说的骇客是啥呢  
> 哈～就是番外1啦
> 
> 喜欢的话 记得帮我留言唷


End file.
